


Bonds Run Deep

by BadGuysPlease



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Soulmates, The Voice, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGuysPlease/pseuds/BadGuysPlease
Summary: Rookie Deputy Adah Mercy Johnson did not trust men. After her past, she was happy to live on her own with her cats and do her job. She had become a deputy after finally getting away from her abusive ex, but she never expected the job to lead her to three crazy men who seem to think she belongs to them. She can easily see these Seed brothers being no different than her ex. Little does she know that all three Seeds are already fascinated with her, and willing to do whatever it takes to get her in their arms. After all, the Voice declared it so it must be true.





	Bonds Run Deep

John and Jacob both noticed something odd about the deputy as she came into the church behind the sheriff and someone else they did not know. The deputy was relatively new to the area; she was supposedly green too, straight out of the academy recently. John and Jacob both watched her with eagle eyes as she came into the church staying close to the sheriff eyeing all the men with a nervous look on her face. The deputy was slightly hunched over, shoulders rolled forward as if she was trying to protect her midsection. This behavior seemed very out of character for how a deputy coming in for an arrest should be behaving. They noticed that when the new man started to get aggressive, she flinched and shook her head scooting closer to the sheriff who was trying to keep the peace. John and Jacob shared a look at each other silently communicating their interest in the deputy. When the man who proclaimed he was a marshal ordered the deputy to cuff their brother, the deputy actually took a step back in surprise and an emotion that looked like horror flashed across her face much to the Seed’s surprise. The brothers watched as something Joseph was seeing in her face caused his shoulders to relax and his head to tilt to the side like he was considering her. John noticed that her hands seemed to be shaking as she grabbed her handcuffs off her belt, but she still didn’t step forward, instead looking to the sheriff who seemed to having a silent conversation with the deputy. Much like John and Jacob had just had a few minutes ago, making them question what her relationship with the Sheriff is. Finally, the sheriff let out a sign and gave the deputy a small nod. The nod seemed to be the cue the deputy needed, as she took a deep breath and then stepped forward cuffing Joseph. They expected Joseph to say something at this but he did not; he just let the deputy take him out of the church. The brothers followed at a safe distance watching how the sheriff stayed close to the deputy and how she seemed to flinch with every yell that came from the crowd. When the flock got too thick between John and Jacob and their brother, they stopped to talk and watch the law enforcers put Joseph into the helicopter.

“The new deputy has been in an abusive relationship,” Jacob said out of nowhere, not looking at his brother. “Wait, what?” exclaimed John in response looking at his older brother in surprise. “She flinched at the shouts,” answered Jacob as if that explained everything. “Yes…because she is green and this was her first real mission,” John said to Jacob in a patronizing voice. Jacob scoffed “Nah it was the male voices from the flock that she flinched at, not the female.” Jacob told his brother before patting John on the shoulder and walking back into the church to wait for Joseph to come back to them. John stood there a little longer before following behind his brother wondering about the deputy’s story and wondering why he felt so drawn to her.

 

Joseph started to sing as soon as he was put into the helicopter. He was a little nervous, thus the singing. Now Joseph was not nervous for himself but rather for the deputy who had cuffed him. When the deputy had taken a step back from him in the church the voice had spoken to him louder and more direct than ever before.

SHE IS IMPORTANT TO YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS DO NOT LET HER LEAVE YOU.

Joseph was not sure how she was important or why the voice was so insistent about her, but he knew better than to ignore the voice again. As his flock started to try to free him from the people who had come to take him away he kept singing while keeping an eye on the deputy. He braced himself as the helicopter went down. Closing his eyes at impact.

As soon as the helicopter stopped moving and Joseph has a chance to safely start moving around. He quickly reached across to the deputy and took the keys for his cuffs. Joseph easily undid the cuffs. Then he undid the belt the deputy had placed around him, smiling at her thoughtfulness. He landed on the roof of the upside down helicopter gently, lowering to his knees to thank God for getting him and the deputy through the crash.

As he rubbed his wrists after his prayer still on his knees and starting to sing Amazing Grace again. He heard a soft moan come from the deputy. He looked over at her slightly in surprise at how fast she was waking up. Getting close to her as he watched her take a quick glance around then try to reach for the headset where he heard a frantic voice coming from. When the deputy grabbed the headset Joseph’s hand snapped out to grab her wrist so she could not bring the headset close. At his sudden movement, the deputy immediately released the headset and shrank into the seat. Joseph hummed at this, still not letting go of her wrist as he got close to her face and gave her a searching look. Joseph could tell she was very frightened, but she seemed more frightened than the situation called for.

“I told you God would not let you take me,” Joseph told her gently. Joseph was hoping his words would be comforting, but it only seemed to make her more frightened as she started to tremble.

Joseph lowered the deputy’s hand to her lap keeping a firm grip on it; then after another long look, he reached out to grab the headset and answer dispatch. Hopefully, this would quiet the annoying voice coming from dispatch. Joseph felt like the voice was making the deputy more nervous. “Dispatch,” he spoke calmly into the headset. He noticed the deputy’s eyes darting back and forth between himself and the headset. “Everything is just fine here. No need to call anyone.” Joseph was trying to assure both dispatch and the deputy who was shaking even harder next to him.

“Yes, Father. Praise be to you,” came out of the headset in a soft voice from dispatch. At dispatches answer, the deputy gave a soft whine and started to tug against Joseph’s hand that was still holding her hand. Joseph leaned closer to the deputy about to try to calm her when he heard the sounds of tires rushing towards the crashed helicopter. Giving her another long searching look he quickly climbed out to greet his flock and start the reaping to prepare for the collapse. Knowing soon the deputy would be in his arms at his compound.

Joseph embraced a few of the members of his flock, “Everything is unfolding according to God’s plan. I am still here with you. The First Seal has been broken.” Joseph then climbed onto the hood of one of the trucks to be at a better angle to address the flock and to keep an eye on the deputy. He kept talking as he watched the deputy frantically tug at the belt keeping her strapped into the helicopter.

“The Collapse had begun. And we will take what we need. And we will preserve what we have. And we will save as many souls as we can.” Joseph looked into the trusting faces of his flock before looking back to the helicopter and locking eyes with the deputy, “And these. The harbingers of doom shall see the truth.” Joseph’s gaze was pulled from the deputy as the others in the helicopter started to awaken and struggle to get out of their restraints.

Joseph raised his arms high to God, “Begin the reaping!” He felt the warmth of the voice flow over him before it spoke again.

YOU MUST KEEP THE GIRL CLOSE. SHE MUST BE BY YOUR BROTHER'S AND YOUR SIDES OR ALL IS LOST.

Joseph’s head instantly snapped in the direction of the helicopter as his children started pulling the sheriff and other deputies from the wreck. Watching with sad eyes as they fought against his people, wishing they would understand their purpose and place was with the project under his and his family’s wings. But as he watched he did not see anyone pulling the deputy who had cuffed him from the flaming helicopter.

As he saw one of his children reach for the deputy flames roared high pushing his flock back and trapping the deputy inside the wreck. When the voice cried out, in an almost frantic tone that he had never heard from it before.

NO! SHE MUST BE SAVED! SHE BELONGS WITH YOU! THE OTHER WILL NEVER SEE THE PATH HE CAN BURN, BUT NOT HER!

“Let the other burn he matters not! But you must get the deputy!” Joseph called to his flock, not wanting his children to get injured, but knowing better to ignore the voice. He suddenly saw the marshal and the deputy fleeing out from the other side of the helicopter. Joseph reached out a hand toward the deputy and felt despair deep in his heart when she did not even turn around to look back and him, but just kept running away. Then suddenly the voice shouted so loudly in his head he could not stay standing.

NO! NO! SHE IS YOURS! SHE MUST BE AT YOUR SIDE! SHE MUST BE AT YOUR BROTHER JOHN’S SIDE! SHE MUST BE AT YOUR BROTHER JACOB’S SIDE! YOU WILL NOT LET HER ABANDON HER SOULMATES!

Joseph clutched at his head, ignoring the voices that called his name as he gasped in shock. Soulmate? The deputy was his…soulmate? She was also his brothers' soulmate? He looked up in the direction she had fled in shock before turning to his children and announcing to them the joyous news.

“My children you must not injure the deputy. She knows not what she does. But she will see the path as she is my soulmate. The Voice has just declared her as such.” Joseph smiled at the excited shouts from his flock; giving them a minute to celebrate before continuing. “She is also the soulmate to my brothers John and Jacob. Because of this, she must be returned to us safe and unharmed.” He climbed down off the hood of the truck, eager to go after the deputy, but suddenly feeling very tired and worn out he was forced to sit on the ground. He raised a shaky hand to his flock.

“Do not worry children, this has just been a very tiring night. I think it is best for me to head back to the compound and my siblings. We shall await our love together.” He pushed himself off the ground and got into a truck to head back to his home.

 

John had gotten a radio call for help from the sky to head off the two of the people that had come to take Joseph away that escaped the flock. So he left the church, went home, and got into his plane. All before Joseph could get back to the church. He eagerly fired bullets down on the cult truck that was fleeing from a large group of other cult trucks. John was enjoying giving into his wrath. That was until he saw the deputy from the church lean out throwing a dynamite stick at the trucks chasing her. 

John instantly stopped trying to hit the deputy and instead tried to fire in a manner to send the truck she was in toward the bridge, figuring he could take out the bridge and they could pull her and the other sinner from the truck once it was in the water. He radioed his plan to his men on the ground and went back to his task with determination. He was eager to get the deputy in his arms. Everything went as plan, the truck going straight to the bridge based on his gunfire and the attacks from his men on the ground. He let out a small laugh as he destroyed the bridge. But when he landed the plane and got to his men he was very upset that they had not seen the deputy at all. Some of the better swimmers even went and checked the truck. She had gotten out, but had seemingly disappeared. With an ache in his heart, he got into one of the nearby trucks and went back to the compound to talk to Joseph about what would happen next.

 

Joseph reached the church while John was out flying his plane and trying to catch the deputy. He entered the church, only to stagger back a couple of steps when Faith ran full force into his chest and wrapped her arms around him to hug him.

“Father I am so glad you are okay!” Faith pulled back to look him over, her face becoming concerned when she saw the bruises on his face and chest. She wondered, “Has one of the doctors looked you over father?” Joseph ran his hands through her hair. “No dear Faith. But do not trouble yourself. I am fine.” Joseph then pulled away to look at his brothers, only to notice that John was missing.

“Jacob where is John?” Joseph questioned as he steps away from Faith and toward his older brother. Jacob let out a cross between a sigh and a scoff. “Some of the members called and asked for his assistance with some sinners who had gotten away.” At this news, Joseph turned around and started to hurry toward the front of the church knowing he must stop his brother from hurting their soulmate. But before Joseph could get to the front of the church the doors opened and John walked in. Joseph froze and looked close at John, noticing his slumped shoulders and downward gaze, Joseph feared the worse. He reached out a hand to his brother and softly inquired, “John?” At his voice, John looked up at his brother and a smile spread across his face as he walked quickly to Joseph. “Brother, I am so glad you are safe with us still,” commented John as he took his brother’s hand and Joseph pulled him in, putting their foreheads together.

“God kept me safe. What happened out there, John?” Joseph questioned as he slowly pulled back from John to better watch John’s reaction to his question. John looked down and sighed before answering, “We got the Marshal Father, but the last deputy seems to have gotten away. We are not sure where she is, but she must be okay as she seems to have escaped. I am so sorry Father,” Joseph felt different feelings waring within him. He was glad that she was not dead and seemed to be okay, but at the same time, he was very upset that she was not in his families loving arms where she belonged.

SHE WILL BE BROUGHT BACK TO YOU SOON. BUT YOU MUST HANDLE HER DELICATELY, SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH MANY STRUGGLES. THIS WILL NOT BE EASY AS SHE IS VERY STUBBORN BUT IT IS WHAT YOU MUST DO.

“Wait, what struggles?” Joseph questioned the voice, but it had gone silent again. “Brother?” John inquired softly confused as to what Joseph was talking about. This caused Joseph to come out of his thoughts from the voice and look at his family. He saw their confusion and worry and smiled softly at them. Joseph knew they would be excited by the news he had to give them.

“My brothers, something amazing has happened today. The deputy that arrested me has been shown to me by God to be our soulmate!” Joseph declared with excitement, reaching out to hold the shoulders of both his brothers. He watched as John’s face took on a look of soft amazement and wonder. Then he turned to look at Jacob’s face which seemed to be thoughtfully considering what he had just said, but otherwise, no other emotion seemed to be present on his face. After giving his brothers time to process what he had just said, Joseph then revealed what the voice had just told him. “The voice was saying we must be delicate with the deputy as she has been through many struggles. I am not sure what that means, but we must heed the voice.”

John then spoke up to his brother, “Jacob said that she has been in an abusive relationship before. Perhaps that is what the voice means?” Joseph turned to his older brother a question in his eyes. Jacob nodded at his brother before answering, “She flinched every time a male voice was raised when she came to arrest you.” Joseph took this new information in with a considering tilt of his head. An abusive relationship would explain the behavior she had when she was arresting him and her behavior in the helicopter.

“Well then brothers, we must show her great care and love. But enough talk of that for now, we have things to do to prepare for the collapse.” Joseph turned all his attention to Faith, “Faith, my sister, you must take the Henbane region, grow bliss, guide people along the path. You shall take the marshal and the sheriff. The Marshal will not see the value of our project so feel free to make him an angel.” Joseph thought back to how the deputy seemed to trust the sheriff and draw strength from his presence. “The sheriff, however, must be treated with care, make sure not to give him too much bliss. Just keep him calm and subdued. I believe he is important to our soulmate and as such must be treated with grace.” Faith floated into his arms and touched foreheads with the Father. “Of course my Father. I shall do as you ask and all will be well. I am so excited you have found your soulmate.” After that Faith floated over to Jacob and hugged him and then floated over to John and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before leaving the church. Eager to gather the sinners from the flock that was waiting outside, and then to head to her region.

Joseph turned to Jacob, smiling up at his older brother. “You shall take the Whitetail mountains brother, get our men ready to protect us from the forces that will attack us in the future. Protect us like you always have brother.” Joseph grasped Jacob’s arms, “You need to take one of the deputies with you and show them the path. Our soulmate will need your strength to help hold her together.” Jacob gave a short nod at his brother’s words then headed out of the church to grab a deputy and go set up his base of operations. On the way out he patted John’s shoulder in a fond farewell.

John smiled up at his oldest brother before eagerly going into Joseph’s arms. “John my baby brother, you shall take the valley, but you must not let your wrath get the better of you.” Joseph pressed his forehead to John’s forehead, “I feel that if you are too harsh to people it shall scare our soulmate. You shall take the other deputy, show them the path and get them to confess and atone.” “Of course Joseph,” John replied eagerly, I shall let love into my heart, even though I barely know our soulmate I already feel a connection with her.” John then hurried out of the church eager to get the deputy he shall show the path and to get home to plan out what to do next.

Joseph stared after his siblings for a few minutes contemplating what was to come and thinking about the deputy’s scared face in the helicopter. Joseph was determined to have the deputy with him and his brothers and to have her happy and unafraid of them all. Soon. Soon.


End file.
